


Lights

by mistleto3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Festival, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Nightclub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, reisaru week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Reisi's attempts to get Saruhiko to try a few new experiences.





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonsflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi takes Saruhiko to his first festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Reisaru Week,](http://reisaruweek.tumblr.com/prompts) Day 6: Romance.
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt from brokenredflames, SFW numbers 25 and 26 from [this](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/148594333394/writing-prompt-list-firsts-in-a-relationship) list.
> 
> This chapter can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/152723652824/prompt-for-the-reisaru-fanfic-from-the-list-25)

When Saruhiko had said Reisi needed a break from work, the sort of thing he’d had in mind was along the lines of the man spending two consecutive days out of the office. But, evidently, the pair had been on very different pages, as they currently stood in a rather plush, cosy cabin up on the hillside a little way out of Shizume City, complete with exposed brickwork, quaint wooden furniture with white linen upholstery, and a crackling fireplace. Floor-to-ceiling windows made up one of the bedroom’s walls, and a set of French doors opened out onto a small balcony with a picturesque view out over the hillside that sloped down towards the nearby town and the shining city beyond.

Reisi set their bags down on the bed and turned expectantly towards Saruhiko. “What do you think?”

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” Saruhiko would have described the look on Reisi’s face as something akin to a slightly puzzled puppy.  

“I mean, when I said a break, I just meant taking the weekend off like any normal human being, not venturing all the way out to a trite little lodge in the countryside.”

“You don’t like it?” Reisi looked crestfallen.

“It’s cosy, I guess.”

Reisi seemed satisfied with that, despite Saruhiko’s lack of enthusiasm. “Good.”

“It just seems like a lot of money to spend when all I was trying to suggest was that you take a day off.”

“If I am to take time off work, I might as well make the most of it,” Reisi reasoned. “I find no enjoyment in sitting around the house having to amuse myself for two days a week.”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in exasperation. “It’s not about amusing yourself; it’s about getting some rest. You need to catch up on sleep _eventually._ I could count the amount of days off you’ve taken since the Slate was destroyed on one hand, _”_ he pointed out, padding over to the French doors to slide them open and step out onto the balcony.

“I have no responsibilities tomorrow; I will sleep in then, if it would satisfy you.” Reisi followed him outside.

“Careful, or I’ll hold you to that.”

Reisi chuckled, his elbow brushing against Saruhiko’s as he leaned against the railings.

“Why come all the way out here, anyway? What’s wrong with going to a nice hotel in the city or something?” Saruhiko looked up at him.

“There’s a festival in the town near here that’s supposedly quite enjoyable. I’ve heard their firework displays are spectacular.”

“A festival?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“Just didn’t have you pegged as the festival type I guess.”

“I enjoy the atmosphere.”

Saruhiko shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve never really been to them. Could be alright, I guess, but I’m not a fan of tradition for tradition’s sake.”

“Ah…”

“What?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow.

“I take it that means you aren’t interested in things like yukatas?”

“…Why do you ask?”

“I may have bought you one.”

Saruhiko sighed.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” Reisi offered before he could say anything, and Saruhiko paused. Reisi was beginning to catch on that he could use reverse psychology in his favour; normally, Saruhiko would gripe about anything he was made to do, but when he was offered an out, he was less eager to take it than he would have been if he’d had to fight for it.

“…I’ll look at it, at least,” Saruhiko conceded.

Reisi gave another satisfied smile, taking Saruhiko gently by the elbow and leading him back inside to show him the garment. As Saruhiko watched with critical eyes, Reisi lifted it from the bag and lay it on the bed, running his fingers over the pinstriped navy fabric to smooth out a crease. His own had lay folded in the bag beneath it, matching Saruhiko’s in all but colour; Reisi’s was a deep royal blue.

Saruhiko sighed, glancing between the yukata and the wide-eyed optimism on Reisi’s face, then conceded in a grumble: “I suppose it won’t hurt to wear it for one afternoon…”

* * *

 

After they’d taken some time to settle in and get showered and changed, the pair made their way down to the town to explore the festival. Saruhiko had made a show about being reluctant to wear the yukata, but he put it on nonetheless (with Reisi’s help- Saruhiko rarely wore such traditional garb, and as a result, he couldn’t quite work out how to wear the thing). As they walked down to the festival, Reisi noticed his partner’s gaze flickering towards him a little more often than usual, and he took that as a good sign- there was something about the way Saruhiko’s eyes darted up and down his body that Reisi suspected meant he was being checked out.

Dusk had begun to settle over the hilltops as they reached the town, and the darkening streets were illuminated by the warm light that flooded from each of the stalls. A gentle breeze carried with it the hum of distant music and the scent of fresh food. The pair walked a little closer to one another than usual as they wandered amongst the festival’s attractions, close enough that the backs of their hands would brush together every now and again, and they both resisted the urge to twine their fingers. Saruhiko showed little interest in the games, so most of the stalls they stopped at were the ones selling food, which Reisi was perfectly content with- it was nice to see him eating properly for once, even if it _was_ all fried festival food.

“So what possessed you to want to come to one of these things, anyway?” Saruhiko asked, then picked a chunk of grilled meat from a skewer with his teeth.

“I told you, I like the atmosphere.”

“There must have been a reason you brought me specifically, though.”

“Nothing gets past you, Fushimi-kun.”

“So why _did_ you bring me?” Saruhiko pressed.

“If you _must_ know, it’s because I’ve heard festivals, when attended with one’s significant other, can make very promising venues for romantic dates, and I wanted to go on a proper first date with you,” Reisi said bluntly.

Saruhiko tilted his head. “We’ve been on dates before.”

“Not officially. It was only recently that you admitted to being my significant other, and though we had been on dates before that, they were unofficial.”

Saruhiko looked mildly incredulous. “So we have to be an ‘official’ couple to have ‘official’ dates?”

“Yes. So I would like our first official date to be romantic; I want it to be special.”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. “Does that mean the sex didn’t count either?” he grumbled sarcastically.

“Nonsense, Fushimi-kun. There is no unofficial way to have sex.”

Saruhiko’s chuckle told Reisi that he may have missed a joke.

“If you want us to be on a romantic date or whatever, at least call me by my first name.”

“Alright… Saruhiko.”

Reisi thought he saw a flicker of a smile cross his partner’s face. There was something affirming about dropping the formal tone that had become the default; they almost never used each other’s first names, even in private.  

Still, despite Saruhiko’s contentment at the slightly more intimate gesture, it was clear that his interest in the festival itself was very quickly waning, and he seemed somewhat uncomfortable in the midst of such a large crowd. Reisi quickly picked up on his unease.

“Have you seen everything you want to see?”

“Mm.” Saruhiko replied, a little too quickly.

“We should head back up to the cabin, then. There’ll be a better view of the fireworks from up on the hill.”

Saruhiko nodded gratefully, lingering close to Reisi as they made their way towards the path that lead up to the lodge. Saruhiko seemed to relax once the crowd thinned, and Reisi felt his fingers tangle with his own after a few minutes.

When they arrived back at the lodge, Reisi stacked a small pile of wood in the fire pit just outside, and Saruhiko ignited it with his aura. Both his colours had weakened considerably since the destruction of the Slate, but they were still plenty strong enough for simple tasks like this.

The pair took a seat on the bench by the fire, and Reisi draped a blanket around their shoulders to ward off the chill that was blowing down from the hilltops now that evening had settled over the town. Saruhiko seemed much more relaxed by this point, much to Reisi’s satisfaction.

“I take it festivals aren’t your cup of tea, then?” he asked, opening a bag of marshmallows and offering a skewer to Saruhiko.

“The food is good, but it was kind of crowded,” Saruhiko replied, spearing a marshmallow and holding it over the flames until it began to char, then he lifted it to his lips and took a bite.  

“So you’ve really never been to one before?” Reisi asked.

“Just once, when I was about 14. Yata’s family brought me along to one.”

“You never went with your own family?”

Saruhiko gave him an incredulous look.

“I am aware to some extent that your father mistreated you, but you’ve never mentioned your mother, or any of the rest of your family.”

“Most of my family might as well have been strangers, except my second cousin.” Saruhiko shrugged. “She went to the same middle school as me, but she was just as trash as the rest of my family. She joined Jungle pretty much just to spite me, so that should tell you something about the kind of person _she_ is.

“As for my ‘mother’…” he said the word as if he was quoting something with dubious credibility, then let out a sigh. "She got knocked up by accident, and got stuck marrying that piece of garbage because of me. I was just an inconvenience to her, so she didn’t give a crap what I did; I don’t think she even noticed when I ran away. She was never home, and she never did stuff normal mothers did, like taking care of me when I was sick and stuff. If she cared more maybe she wouldn’t have let _that guy_ get away with all the crap he subjected me to.”

“I see…” Reisi chewed his lip, a brief look of sadness flitting across his features before he regained his composure. It was no wonder he was so closed off after a childhood like that. “You know, you can always talk to me about these things; that’s what I’m here for.”

“Yeah, I know.” Saruhiko sighed. “I prefer to not think about it to be honest. It’s in the past now, so whatever. But thanks anyway.”

Reisi bowed his head. “I apologise for bringing it up.”

“’S fine.”

“So… I suppose that means you’ve missed out on quite a few experiences most people would have during their early years, correct?”

“I guess so. Doesn’t bother me though.”

“Well, we have plenty of time to make up for those if you wish to. I would greatly enjoy taking you to more of these sorts of events.”

“Is this going to be one of those ‘I’m your family now’ things?” Despite his slightly defensive words, Saruhiko’s tone was harmless.

“I was going to say that now that I’m officially your boyfriend,” a little satisfied look crossed his face at the mention of the word, “I’d happily take any chance to share those experiences with you. But I can also be your family if you wish me to be.”

“Careful. You sound like you’re proposing.”

Reisi chuckled. “I have no desire to frighten you off so early in our relationship. Nevertheless, the sentiment still stands; regardless of the destruction of the Slate and our marital status, Sceptre 4 will always be there to be your family should you require it to be.”

“For such a formal person, you’re kind of a sap,” Saruhiko pointed out, but he tucked himself under Reisi’s arm nonetheless. 

Reisi drew him in close against his side, rubbing Saruhiko’s shoulder with his thumb as the pair of them gazed into the flickering light of the fire.

“This is nice,” Saruhiko murmured, and Reisi kissed the top of his head.

“I take it you haven’t done anything like this before, either?” Reisi asked, nodding towards the fire and the marshmallows they were toasting over it.  

Saruhiko shook his head. “Not really.”

“We’ll do it again sometime, then.”

“If it means you take more than one consecutive day off work then sure.”

“You’re far too concerned about how much rest I’m getting.”

“You’re the one who’s always pestering me to eat properly and get more sleep. You don’t get to complain about it when the tables get turned.”

Reisi chuckled. “I suppose so.”

“When do the fireworks start?”

“Midnight. Shouldn’t be too long now.” Reisi paused. “Do you like fireworks?”

Saruhiko shrugged. “I’ve never really sat and watched them so I don’t know. I always thought they were sort of frivolous, but I don’t _hate_ them. The noise doesn’t bother me or anything.”

Reisi nodded. “Let’s see if you change your mind then.”

The conversation lapsed into quiet, and a long, tranquil moment drew on, punctuated only by the crackling of the flames and the rustling of the breeze through the branches, until the peace was broken by a low _boom_ in the distance. A thin trail of glitter streamed into the air, and a shower of gold sparks unfurled above the horizon, followed by another, and another, until the sky was alight with technicolour stars. Saruhiko started slightly at the sound, and Reisi turned to look at him to make sure he was okay.

And he couldn’t look away.

Saruhiko’s eyes had widened slightly, drinking in the spectacle, and Reisi couldn’t help but watch the bursting stars reflected in his irises. For the entire duration of the show, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Saruhiko’s face. Most people his age would have seen something like this dozens of times, but it was rare that Saruhiko got to experience these simple pleasures; it showed in the childlike wonder on his face that, for once, he was only barely trying to hide.  Reisi felt a smile playing across his lips.

The display drew on for almost ten minutes before the last twinkling embers of the grand finale fluttered down towards the earth and faded out, and Saruhiko glanced up to meet Reisi’s eyes, finally noticing he’d been staring.

“What did you think?” Reisi asked.

“It was better than I expected,” Saruhiko admitted. “I didn’t think I’d enjoy it, but it was sort of pretty.”

“Good. Do you think you’d like to do this again?”

“Yeah, it’s nice out here.” He paused. “…Were you watching me the whole time?”

Reisi cleared his throat. “I’ve seen plenty of firework displays over the years, but I’ve never gotten the privilege of seeing someone experience them for the first time. It’s not often I see you looking that content; I’d much rather watch that than the fireworks.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “You say some really cheesy stuff sometimes; you know that?”

Reisi chuckled. “You should be glad I didn’t say what I was planning to, then.”

“…Which was?”

“That I see enough fireworks when I kiss you.”

“Oh my God,” Saruhiko buried his face in Reisi’s shoulder in second-hand embarrassment.

Reisi caught his jaw with his fingertips and tilted his head upwards to meet his eyes once more. Even in the flickering light, Reisi could see the faint blush on Saruhiko’s cheeks; he was clearly mortified by quite how corny the line had been.

“That was _really_ awful, you know that, right?” Saruhiko grumbled.

Reisi merely chuckled. “I know.”

As if on cue, a single, late firework burst in the distance as he leaned in to press their lips together.


	2. Strobes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi takes Saruhiko to his first nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Reisaru Week,](http://reisaruweek.tumblr.com/prompts) Day 7: Free Day.
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt from yatatsukki (ao3 user melonsflesh), NSFW number 13 from [this](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/148594333394/writing-prompt-list-firsts-in-a-relationship) list.
> 
> This chapter can also be found on Tumblr.

Despite never having been to one, Saruhiko would happily have bet his life that nightclubs were absolutely, categorically _not_ his cup of tea. But, since their trip to the festival, Reisi had been on a bit of a mission to give Saruhiko all the experiences that he felt that a man his age should have, but that Saruhiko had missed out on due to his somewhat unfortunate formative years.

Saruhiko was perfectly content to forego those things- after all, he couldn’t miss something he’d never even done. But Reisi was adamant that said experiences were _absolutely essential,_ and once he’d put his mind to something, it was awfully difficult to get him to give it a rest.

So far, they’d been to an amusement park (which Saruhiko had to admit was kind of fun, even though the rollercoaster had made him feel a bit sick), an onsen, a concert, a bird café (Reisi had wanted to take him to a cat café, but Saruhiko was allergic to fur, so Reisi had decided birds were close enough), a secluded lake out in the countryside to go skinny dipping, a musical… The list went on. Reisi had even taken him on a long weekend trip to a romantic hotel in Hokkaido- Saruhiko had only ever left the island of Honshu for the occasional Sceptre 4 team-building exercises on remote islands, and Reisi decided that travelling was an experience he ought to have. Saruhiko had taken some convincing to participate in some of them, (specifically the skinny dipping, the concert, and the musical) but in the end, he’d quite enjoyed all of their little excursions.

But nightclubs were where he dug in his heels. Under _no circumstances_ was he ever going to enjoy being in a loud room full of screaming sweaty drunk people. But Reisi was a persuasive one, and downright sneaky if he was pushed to it. It seemed Reisi’s­ reasoning had been that Saruhiko might not be so reluctant if he was already a little bit tipsy- nightclubs are far less enjoyable when one is sober. So, he’d taken him out on a short bar crawl beforehand, and on the way from the fourth bar to what Saruhiko expected would be the fifth, Reisi had led his unwitting boyfriend into one of Shizume City’s more popular clubs.

Saruhiko hesitated at the entrance. “Reisi, this isn’t a bar; this is a nightclub.”

“Won’t you at least try it? One drink, and if you don’t like it, we can leave, and we never have to come back.”

“I already know I won’t like it.”

“Please, just try it out.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and avoided Reisi’s gaze, having no desire to bear witness to his puppy-dog eyes. It seemed there was no way out of this- best to just get it over with, then at least Reisi’s pestering would end.

 “…Fine. One drink, then we’re leaving.” ­­­­

A barely-suppressed look of smugness crossed Reisi’s face as he slipped his arm around Saruhiko’s waist and led him inside.

The moment the doors opened, Saruhiko could feel the bass pulsing in his lungs. The room was dimly lit, illuminated intermittently by flashes of blue and purple light that caught the edges of the clouds of smoke hovering over the dance floor. Saruhiko grimaced at the stickiness of the carpet beneath his feet, but apart from that and the noise, it wasn’t quite as bad as he’d expected it to be. It didn’t smell of sweat or vomit, and aside from right in front of the bar and the DJ’s booth, it wasn’t so rammed with people that nobody could move. He still wouldn’t have called it his scene, but he’d anticipated things to be much worse than they turned out to be.

Reisi led Saruhiko towards the bar and leaned in to half-shout in his ear: “I’ll get us some drinks.”

Saruhiko nodded and leaned against a pillar a little way out of the press of people surrounding the bar, taking out his phone and sending a brief complaint to Misaki via text.

A flicker of movement nearby directed his attention away from the screen, and he looked up to see a man with bleached blond hair, who looked perhaps a couple of years older than Reisi, approaching him. Saruhiko tensed as the man got a little further into his personal space than he would have liked, even though it was the only way to make himself heard over the music.

“Can I get you a drink?” the man asked.

“No thanks.” Saruhiko’s response was blunt.

“You sure about that?”

“My… partner’s already getting me one.”

“Suit yourself,” the man replied, then turned towards the bar and walked away.

 _How odd,_ Saruhiko mused; he wasn’t exactly used to getting hit on, especially not by other guys.

A cold realisation trickled through his abdomen. His gaze swept the crowd suspiciously, and he noticed an awful lot of women dancing with women, men grinding on other men…

Not being the most familiar with Shizume City’s club circuit, Saruhiko hadn’t been aware of the nature of the club he’d been brought to, but a quick search of its name confirmed his fears.

Reisi returned a moment later, pressing a bottle filled with a bright blue alcopop into his hand.

“Reisi, did you really bring me to a gay club?”

“Saruhiko, we are a same-sex couple.”

“I know that.” He huffed a sigh, then took a swig of his drink.

“Come on, you should at least spend one song on the dance floor.”

“You said one drink; you didn’t say anything about dancing,” Saruhiko pointed out.

“You cannot come to a club and not dance.”

“Says who?”

“Social custom. You should try it, just once, and then we never have to do it again.”

“I don’t dance.”

“Club dancing is more like simply jumping up and down than dancing. One song.”

“ _Fine.”_ Saruhiko shot Reisi a dark look as he took another deep swig of his drink, then allowed himself to be led onto the dancefloor. 

The music was louder here, and the crowd was denser. The air was warm, thick with the heat of dozens of dancing bodies. Reisi kept hold of Saruhiko’s wrist, almost protectively, making sure he didn’t get swept into the depths of the crowd, whilst Saruhiko stood still, stiff, glancing around him at the crush of people. He saw Reisi’s shoulders rise and fall in a sigh that he couldn’t hear over the music.

And then Reisi lifted Saruhiko’s arm above his head and spun him in towards his body, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing Saruhiko’s back to his chest. Saruhiko was, for once, thankful for the loud music; the quiet yelp of surprise that escaped his lips was inaudible beneath the sound. He glanced up at Reisi, shooting him a disgruntled look, but made no attempt to shake free of his hold. If anything, he felt safer like this, with Reisi’s arms encircling him, forming a barrier between himself and the jostling crowd around them.

He was carried along with Reisi’s movements, swaying in time with him, and as Reisi’s hands slid down Saruhiko’s sides to rest on his waistband, Saruhiko almost caught himself thinking that maybe this wasn’t _too_ bad. Perhaps it was just the alcohol already in his system talking, but even though the music was too loud and the place was too crowded, it was just about bearable with Reisi there. Not that he would repeat the experience under any circumstances, but he surprised himself to find that he didn’t quite despise being here as much as he expected to. Reisi’s thumb gently caressed circles on the small of his back as they fell into a rhythm, guiding his movements with a firm grip, and Saruhiko noticed their hips were pressed together as they swayed from side to side in time with the beat of the music….

Saruhiko suddenly found himself hyperaware of where every inch of Reisi’s body was in contact with his, especially the tickle of his breath ghosting across his earlobe as he pressed his lips to Saruhiko’s cheek, and the friction between his backside and Reisi’s groin. Warmth crept up his cheeks as their movements quickly progressed from swaying to _grinding,_ almost without Saruhiko realising. At least, not until it was too late. He felt his pulse hasten in his throat. As much as it made him anxious to do something like _this_ in such a public place, the fog the alcohol had left in his brain dulled his nerves. He was almost painfully aware of how many people were around, how many people could see the intimacy that Saruhiko normally wouldn’t display anywhere that wasn’t behind a locked door.  

But he was also aware that nobody was paying attention to him; the size of the crowd allowed him and Reisi to get lost within the crush. He was far more conscious of the stirrings of warmth below his belly button than he was of their surroundings; the little sparks grew more demanding as the heat kindled, pulsing with the beat of the music.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Saruhiko knew he’d be mortified by this when he sobered up, but for now, he was caught up in the friction and the warmth of the alcohol clouding behind his eyes and the throbbing of the bass in his lungs. He couldn’t even bring himself to stop Reisi when his fingers found his way to his jawline to tilt his head up, and suddenly their lips had crashed together. Saruhiko could feel Reisi’s tongue pressing impatiently past his lips; it seemed he wasn’t the only one with a loosening grip on his inhibitions.

Saruhiko had been so swept away in the heat that he’d completely forgotten that he only owed one song; he’d lost count of how many had played while they were on the dance floor, but the song that was just finishing and fading into the next definitely wasn’t the one that was playing when they’d joined the throng of people. He broke the kiss, turning in Reisi’s arms to face him and tiptoed to press his lips to his ear. He felt Reisi’s hands release his hips to slide around his waist.

“You’ve had your one song.”

Saruhiko saw a glimmer of a smirk on Reisi’s lips, and then he found himself being led by an imperative hand on his wrist off the dancefloor and towards the men’s bathroom. Saruhiko stopped in his tracks, and Reisi paused to look at him.

“There’s no way I’m getting off with you in a public toilet. _Especially_ not at a nightclub. That’s gross.”

Reisi seemed to come back to himself at the sound of Saruhiko’s voice, the half-wild smouldering in his eyes being replaced by a somewhat abashed look as he changed his trajectory to head towards the exit.

_Jeez, did he get so carried away for a second there that he actually wanted that?_

Saruhiko had to admit to himself that it was a little flattering, being wanted so badly that Reisi would have been willing to have a quickie in a bathroom. But it seemed they were in silent agreement that they’d rather wait out the ten-minute taxi ride home if it meant the comfort and privacy of their own bedroom.

It felt like an awfully long ten minutes, though, and the way Reisi’s fingertips kept wandering up and down Saruhiko’s thigh wasn’t helping matters at all. Saruhiko tried to distract himself by replying to Misaki’s somewhat worried texts- he’d even offered to come and rescue him, but Saruhiko reassured him that he’d escaped from the nightclub and no longer required his help, though he purposely omitted the reason for his leaving.

When the cab pulled up outside their home, Reisi practically threw a few notes at the driver, hurriedly instructing her to keep the change before making his escape from the car, towing Saruhiko along by the wrist behind him. It was rare to see Reisi this needy; he was usually so composed, so poised, so it was quite novel, seeing his chest heaving, the faint whisper of a blush crawl across his cheekbones, and the way he almost tripped over his own feet in an attempt to get inside as quickly as possible. Saruhiko decided he liked it; Reisi was far too composed for his own good, and it was nice to see that façade come to pieces every now and again, especially when Saruhiko was the reason for his unravelling.

As soon as Reisi had pulled him over the threshold of their bedroom, Saruhiko found his back pressed to the wall and Reisi’s lips hungrily capturing his own before wandering downwards to scatter kisses over his jaw and down his throat. Saruhiko barely had time to react before his shirt was off and Reisi’s mouth was trailing down over his collarbone before counting the shadows of his ribcage with kisses. Not that Saruhiko was complaining; the few seconds it would have taken them to reach the bed were seconds he’d much rather spend with Reisi’s mouth pressed to his skin.

Almost before Saruhiko knew it, Reisi was on his knees, his deft fingers making short work of undoing his fly before they hooked through his belt loops to yank his trousers down around his ankles.

“You really should wear underwear,” Reisi chided, though his voice was a little breathier than usual, and the glimmer of lust in his eyes suggested he was glad not to have the extra layer of fabric to contend with.

“Why would I do th- h-ha…” Saruhiko bit his tongue as his breath hitched mid-sentence; Reisi’s lips closed around the head of his cock and slid downwards, tantalisingly slowly. He let out a hiss of relief at the heat; it was a welcome reprieve from the aching that had been building up between his thighs since they’d gotten in the taxi. His fingers twisted in Reisi’s hair as he felt his cheeks warming once more; Saruhiko normally wasn’t one to be vocal, but the tipsy fog in his brain had loosened his tongue, and he felt he little whimpers, only half-stemmed, slipping out of his throat far more readily than usual. His hips rolled slowly in time with the bobbing of Reisi’s head; his gaze was locked on his lips, watching them slide a little further down with each movement until his face was pressed against Saruhiko’s stomach.

“Fuck…” Saruhiko detangled his fingers from Reisi’s hair and let his hand fall to his shoulder, tugging at the neckline of his jumper impatiently.

With a smirk, Reisi lifted his head off Saruhiko’s cock and tugged his top off in one swift movement, then grabbed Saruhiko by the hips and spun him around to face the wall and buried his face between his thighs. Saruhiko yelped in surprise, but the sound quickly turned to a groan in his throat as Reisi’s tongue swept across his entrance, lapping at him with a sort of voracious lust that left Saruhiko clawing at the wall as he gasped for air, unable to stop the little desperate moans that hitched in his throat every time he exhaled. He wasn’t normally one to let his guard down so readily, but the combination of alcohol and appetite had taken a wrecking ball to the walls he usually kept around himself. He could feel his cheeks burning, and his hips rolled backwards towards Reisi’s mouth involuntarily, but he was past the point of caring about any of that; he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the growing need to have Reisi inside him.

“Reisi… Fuck me already…” the demand escaped his lips as a whine, and Reisi responded with what was almost definitely an involuntary groan of lust, low and half-growled. He was on his feet instantly, and Saruhiko almost stumbled as Reisi let go of his hips, his legs shaky without the support. Within seconds, Reisi had grabbed the lubricant from their bedside drawer and coated his fingers with it, then returned to his partner’s side to slip two digits into him and curl them towards his prostate.

“A-ah~!” Saruhiko almost yelled in ecstasy, a shudder running down his spine. Reisi pressed his lips to the back of his neck as he thrust his fingers slowly inside him, his breath raising goosebumps across Saruhiko’s shoulders wherever it whispered across the bare skin. Saruhiko could feel him trembling where his body was pressed to his own.

Mercifully, Reisi was as quick as he could be about preparing him; Saruhiko thought he’d lose his mind if he had to wait much longer. Once he was finished, Reisi withdrew his fingers slowly, then spun Saruhiko around once more to face him and lifted him up by his thighs, pinning him between his body and the wall. The look of lust burning behind Reisi’s irises sent a jolt of heat firing in the pit of Saruhiko’s stomach; it was rare for him to see Reisi lose his cool like this. He was usually so collected, so in-control, but that ravenous _look_ in his eyes, and the low groan of desperate relief that rose in his throat as he pressed his cock inside his lover made Saruhiko’s vision blur. He wound his legs around Reisi’s waist and dug his nails into his shoulders, raking them across the skin as he whimpered in bliss.

“Nn… Reisi…” Saruhiko gasped his name in his ear, unable to do anything but cling on to his lover as he thrust into him.

Usually, Reisi was so careful with Saruhiko, as though he feared he’d break him. Or, at least, he was gentle until Saruhiko either got snippy with him for treating him so delicately or started begging him for more. But tonight, mercifully, Reisi was too caught up in his lust to bother with that. Immediately, his movements were rough and jerky, his teeth catching Saruhiko’s earlobe as he thrust deep and hard into him, spurred on by the moans and expletives flooding past his lover’s lips.

“I can’t…” _last much longer like this,_ was what Saruhiko had wanted to say, but he couldn’t string the words together.

“Then cum for me.” Reisi’s voice was low and seductive in Saruhiko’s ear, but beneath the façade of control, Saruhiko could hear the almost animalistic desire, and the last shred of his self-control slipped from his grasp. His vision blurred as he cried out in ecstasy, clawing at Reisi’s back as the ripples of his orgasm rolled through him and his cum splattered both of their chests.

“Saruhiko…” Reisi breathed the word, his eyes fixed on his partner’s face as it contorted with pleasure, then he finally allowed his lids to slide closed, finishing inside Saruhiko with a low groan of relief.

There was a moment of stillness, both of them panting as they revelled in the aftershocks of their shared climax, before Reisi’s arms began to shake from the strain of holding Saruhiko’s weight. With a quiet huff of exertion, he lifted him away from the wall, then carried him over to the bed to lay him down on the mattress. Saruhiko kept a firm hold of his grip around Reisi’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of him to steal a kiss. He felt Reisi’s lips curled into a smile against his own.

It was another short while before Saruhiko finally released him and allowed Reisi to pull out, but even by then, his chest was still heaving as he gasped for air.

“We ought to shower,” Reisi suggested.

Saruhiko dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand, as though to say _give me a minute,_ and Reisi chuckled and sat down beside him.

 “So, was clubbing as bad as you expected it to be?”

“I didn’t utterly despise it, I guess. Still didn’t exactly enjoy myself though.”

“Oh really?” Reisi raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing across his lips as his eyes wandered across Saruhiko’s naked, cum-splattered body.

“I enjoyed the sex. The loud music, big crowds, flashy lights and dancing can do one though.”

Reisi chuckled again. “I suppose that means you wouldn’t like to return to a club, then?”

“I’d rather shit a knife. If you want to get plastered and grind on each other, we can do that at home; we don’t have to go to some noisy, claustrophobic nightclub for it.” Despite having sobered up a little during their heated encounter, Saruhiko was still just tipsy enough to not feel _too_ mortified about what he’d allowed himself to do- in public of all places.

“That’s fair enough. At least you can say you’ve tried it now; that’s enough for me.”

“I don’t see why I need to be able to say I’ve tried it,” Saruhiko replied with a huff. “If tonight hadn’t ended how it did you would have owed me that hour of my life back.”

Reisi scooped him up off the bed, laughing as he did so, and carried him bridal-style to the bathroom, while Saruhiko made a disgruntled sound at the treatment.

“Well, I hope the sex at least made it up to you,” Reisi said, setting Saruhiko down on his feet in the bathtub.

“I’m starting to think this whole ‘get-Saruhiko-to-try-new-things’ trip you’re on is just a ploy for sex,” Saruhiko grumbled.

“Why would you think that?” Reisi asked, putting on an innocent tone of voice as he turned on the shower.

“The onsen trip ended in sex, the skinny-dipping trip ended in sex, the weekend getaway to a romantic hotel ended in _lots_ of sex…”

“I see your point.”

“Not that I’m complaining.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Reisi replied with a smirk, pouring a little shampoo into his palm and turning Saruhiko around to face away for him, then massaging the suds into his scalp.

“Just seems like a waste of money when you could just buy a bottle of wine or something.”

“I enjoy taking you to new places, though; it’s romantic.”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. “You act so proper all the time but you’re really a sap, you know that?”

Reisi pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I know.” He then lifted the shower head out of its holder to rinse the lather out of Saruhiko’s hair, running his fingers through the locks as he did so, and Saruhiko let out a contented sigh, leaning backwards against Reisi as the warm water ran down his back.

“Alright, turn around. Your turn,” Saruhiko told him.

Reisi obediently hung the shower head up again and turned around, and Saruhiko hissed through his teeth.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Hmm? What for” Reisi asked, looking over his shoulder at him in confusion.

“Your back’s all scratched up,” Saruhiko pointed out, running his eyes over the dozens of dark pink nail marks blemishing the pale skin of Reisi’s back.

Reisi merely chuckled. “A small price to pay. I don’t object to a little pain with my pleasure, and I enjoy seeing you lose it the way you allowed yourself to just then. It’s nice to hear you whining and begging for once.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “Shut up,” he grumbled.

Laughing, Reisi turned around to kiss his pouting lips.


End file.
